


Lucky (subtext for beginners)

by notearchiver



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/pseuds/notearchiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things Mycroft says. In the end, it is what he doesn't say that is more important.</p><p>A brief conversation immediately following Sherlock's time in Serbia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky (subtext for beginners)

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in Sherlock fandom, and a drabble as well.

In the end, it is Mycroft who gets him out. (Not rescues him. Sherlock refuses to use that word because that would mean he had given up.) It is Mycroft who holds him until they reach the plane, until they land in Germany and are whisked to a bolthole with enough equipment and people to pass as an A&E. It is Mycroft who detangles his hair, who calms him when he cannot be sedated.

In the end, it is Mycroft he sees when he first wakes up, who gives him ice chips, who, without Sherlock asking, knows what to say.

Mycroft does not say: _You will have scars. A higher risk of pneumonia. Risk of chronic pain. Night terrors. Flashbacks._

He does not say: _You will hurt. You will cry._

Mycroft says: "John has been briefed on the truth of your death and your mission. He will arrive in three days."

Sherlock hears first: _John. John. John._ And, beneath all that, Mycroft saying: _I will do anything for you. I missed you. I am here for you._

Sherlock hears: _I love you._

Sherlock says: "John."

And Sherlock knows Mycroft hears: _Thank you._ Mycroft hears: _I love you._

In the end, after Mycroft leaves the room, it is Anthea who steps out of the darkened corner, phone in hand, and says, "He will always come for you."

And Sherlock hears: _You are lucky._


End file.
